To meet demands for a larger capacity, air-conditioning apparatuses including a plurality of heat source units have been developed. Such an air-conditioning apparatus including multiple heat source units may have uneven refrigerant distribution between the heat source units in a heating operation. The uneven refrigerant distribution can be caused by various factors. An air-conditioning apparatus has recently been developed to correct (equalize) uneven distribution of liquid refrigerant between heat source units (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
As described in Patent Literature 1, controlling an operating output of a fan that sends air to a heat-source-side heat exchanger included in each heat source unit regulates the degree of superheat of refrigerant flowing from the heat-source-side heat exchanger and the degree of superheat of the refrigerant discharged from a compressor to a predetermined value, thus achieving liquid refrigerant equalization control (refer to Patent Literature 1).